cherry and ice love story
by Kushina chaaan
Summary: gimana kalau sasuke yg terkenal di KHS bertemu dengan murid baru bernama sakura?kisah romantis antara cherry and ice...
1. chapter 1

Sasuke pov...

haaaah...yaampun...apa kurang kerjaan ya si murid baru pinky itu,kerjaannya cuma ngeliatin aku terus...gila nih FG total sekarang 80 cewek.hooeek...!!! banyak amat!.ohya,perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke,anak dari pemilik Uchiha's.corp,yaa..mungkin aku cukup terkenal di KHS dengan julukan ICE PRINCE #plak!.dasar,hari ini ada murid baru super genit namanya Haruno Sakura,Waaw...!! anak dari pemilik perusahaan rumah sakit terbesar didunia Haruno kizashi,aku suka rambut soft pinknya daripada karin dengan rambut merah ngjreengnya..tapi jangan kira aku falling in love padanya,dia itu mirip Ino,super genit!.

"sasuke!,turun ada naruto!"teriak ibuku,nah,sekarang Naruto "ya ibu.."balasku.aku mulai mengganti bajuku dengan dalaman hitam dan jaket biru dongker(baju sasuke RTN).

 **in living room...** diruang tv terlihat pemuda berambut kuning seumuranku ya,dia sahabatku namikaze Naruto,"yo,Naruto"sapaku "yo,sasuke,kau kusut sekali,pasti memikirkan tentang si gadis Haruno itu,ayolah...kau mau jadi jones trus.?"godanya ,hoek!,orang ini kok mikirin cintaaa...aja "lebih baik bicaranya jangan disini,kita ke cafeku saja"ajaknya,ohya Naruto itu punya cafe yg lumayan sukses,walaupun ortunya adalah pemilik uzumaki.corp dan Namikaze.corp sekaligus "yasudah"ucapku singkat.

 **normal pov...** "yasudah"ucap sasuke singkat "ayo,pakai mobilku?"tanya naruto "hn"akhirnya mereka menuju cafe milik Naruto menggunakan mobil Naruto.

 **Kurama cafe...** "kau pesan apa teme?"tanya naruto "terserah dobe"jawab sasuke gusar "kalau begitu air putih 2!"pesan Naruto "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis hyuga itu dobe?"tanya sasuke "lumayan hinata itu cantik,manis,polos,dan lugu,tipe istri idaman deh"jawab Naruto panjang lebar "kau,coba cari cewek kek,masa mau jadi jomblo terus"goda Naruto "hn,aku ingin fokus dengan SMA dulu"jawab sasuke "cih,dasar workaholic!"ejek Naruto.

 **gomen minna..!** **ini setiap chapter cuma oneshoot sasusaku,naruhina dkk kok,jadi maklum pendek..** **RnR minna...**


	2. chap2:ice falling in love

"biar,karena dalam hidupku yg terpenting adalah karier"balas sasuke santai "dasar!,oh ya ,kata ibumu kakakmu akan bertunangan ya?"ucap Naruto dengan gaya menggoda "hn,tunangannya yugao "jawab sasuke "begituu~,akhirnya kau punya kakak iparkan"ujar Naruto"aah..aku ada janji dengan tou-saan,kau bisa pulang sendirikan,sasuke teme?"ucap Naruto "what!?,pulang sendiri!,jalan kaki maksudmu?!"tanya Sasuke panik,dan dibalas anggukan Naruto "sekali2 teme~masa jadi anak mami nggak mau jalan kaki"goda Naruto "jaaa...sasuke"ucap Naruto sebelum pergi dengan mobilnya "ugghh...sial!"umpat Sasuke.

 **skip time...** hujan malam ini sungguh deras,namun tak mematahkan semangat seorang pemuda yg terus berjalan kearah rumahnya,ya,dia si Sasuke,tiba2 ia berhenti disebuah toko buku,bukan karena tertarik dengan salah satu dari buku2 itu tapi karena ia melihat gadis bersurai soft pink yg sedang memilih salah satu buku disuatu rak.

 **sakura pov...** hai,namaku haruno sakura,aku pindah kekonoha karena masalah sekolah,sebelumnya aku tinggal disuna disana panaaas sekali,berbeda dengan konoha yg asri ini.Sekarang aku berada di salah satu toko buku dipasar,itu karena aku tertarik dengan salah saru buku yg berjudul **_medic information_** ,itu biasa dikamarku sudah banyak buku2 seperti ini,eits!,sepertinya aku kenal dengan model rambut pantat ayam itu...mmm..kalau tidak salah dia itu,SASUKE! "Sasuke-kuun!"kupanggil namanya,iapun menengok kearahku dan berjalan kesini "hn,ada apa?"tanyanya santai "aah..tidak apa2..sasuke-kun sendiri ngapain ujan2 keluar?"tanyaku balik "gara2 sidobe no baka itu!"umpatnya kesal "dobe...????"aku mengernyit heran "dobe itu Naruto"jawabnya,ooooh...Naruto bocah duren itu ya.. "memang kenapa?"tanyaku basa basi "ceritanya...bla,bla,bla"kami terus mengobrol hingga hujan reda,oooh~ _kami-sama_ rasanya seperti disurga bisa mengobrol dengan sasuke "wah,hujannya sudah mulai reda...aku pulang dulu sasuke-kun,jaaa~"ucapku seraya meninggalkan sasuke.

 **normal pov...** sasuke duduk termenung memandangi punggung gadis itu yg lama2 menghilang "aku harus pulang"gumamnya.

 **at uchiha's mansions...** "tadaima!"ucap sasuke "okaerinasai"jawab kakaknya "dimana ayah ibu aniki?"tanya sasuke "ada urusan bisnis"jawab itachi santai "kudengar ada murid baru eh,gadis haruno"ucap itachi "hn,dia pindahan suna"tambah sasuke dengan nada dingin "kemana saja kau?"sasuke langsung menoleh keanikinya dan menoleh lagi ke tv "ketempat naruto"lagi2 jawaban sasuke hanya direspon "hn"oleh itachi "aku tidur duluan"ucap sasuke.

 **sasuke room's...** sasuke sekarang tengah berbaring diranjangnya dan merenungkan sesuatu _'dia manis,dia cantik aah~ sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta'_ batinnya sambil senyam senyum sendiri.what?! sasuke uchiha sedang jatuh cinta!?,dunia boleh iri,ia terus merenungi wajah gadis yg ia cintai sampai jatuh kealam mimpi,sementara kakaknya yg sedari tadi memperhatikan dari balik pintu mengernyit heran _'anak ini kok senyam senyum sendiri ya?,ah,takapalah,aku akan menghubungi yugao-chan'_ batin itachi.

 **at haruno's mansions...** **sakura pov...** _'sasuke sasuke,sejak pertama kali aku bertemu sama kamu aku sudah langsung falling in love~'_ batinku sembari memegangi buku **_medic information_** yg tadi kubeli sambil senyam senyum "kau kenapa sakura?"tanya seseorang dibelakangku "eh!,garaa-nesaan,tidak apa2"jawabku,yg pastinya bohong "oh,kukira kau kesambet"jawabnya santai,Eh!,enak saja dia omongin aku kesambet! _'bbllettak!'_ "ittai!"aku menjitak kepalanya dengan keras "enak saja bilang aku kesambet!"bentakku "gomen,yasudah nesaan mau pergi ketempat teman kakak dikonoha"ucapnya "iya"jawabku singkat sambil mengalihkan pandanganku pada buku yg sempat tertunda untuk kubaca,setelah garaa-nee pergi aku kembali senyam senyum sendiri memikirkan sasuke-kun.kyyaaaa!

 **normal pov...** **esoknya...**

suasana di KHS masih sama seperti kemarin2 banyak anak perempuan yg meneriaki nama sasuke."eh,ino,umm...kau tahu gadis indigo disana itu tidak?"tanya sakura pada ino "di hyuga hinata,pacarnya si naruto,dia juga putri dari pemilik hyuga.corp"jawab ino sedangkan sakura hanya mangut2 "eghem!,duduk semua!"perintah seorang guru bersurai ungu "baik,karena iruka sensei kalian sedang cuti untuk beberapa minggu saya akan menjadi sensei pengganti disini,namaku mitarashi anko"jelas anko "matilah kita~"lirih ino "kenapa?"tanya sakura "dia guru yg terkenal killer"ucap ino "pelajaran pertama...kimia"ucap anko horor "ikut aku ke lab"perintahnya.

RnR minna:-)


	3. chapter 3

**Cherry and ice love story**

 **disclaimer:Mashashi kishimoto**

 **klo baca ini harus review.**

 **titik nggak pake koma.**

 **chap3:**

 **Lab...** akhirnya sakura dkk

sampai disebuah Lab fisika sekaligus kimia.

Memang di KHS total ruangan lab ada 4,lab biology terdiri atas 2 lantai,sedangkan lab fisika juga 2 lantai.

di lab ini,banyak sekali botol botol khas kimia gitu deh...

lalu ada beberapa rak yg terisi berbagai macam buku...

"hhh...baiklah,sebelum itu

saya akan memberikan pertanyaan pada kalian,dan jangan ragu ragu untuk menjawab" ucap Anko memulai pelajaran "saya hanya ingin menguji ingatan kalian" jeda sebentar "didalam lambung terdapat enzim?" Anko mulai memberikan pertanyaan,terlihat seluruh murid sedang berpikir keras _minus-sasuke_ ,Sasuke mengangkat tangannya "ah,silahkan unggas" ucap Anko sedikit bercanda menyebut Sasuke _unggas_ (mirip sih#plaak!) "HCL,Lipase gastrik,renin dan pepsin" jawab Sasuke santai "betul!" ucap Anko lantang.

 **singkat cerita**...

setelah Jam pelajaran Anko berakhir Sakura,Ino Dan Hinata pergi ke kantin.sesampainya di kantin mereka memilih duduk didekat jendela.ya,kantin disini indoor.

"ne,ne Sakura Hinata,pesan apa?" tanya Ino "mmm...cherry cake adakah,minumnya strawberry milkshake" jawab Sakura "aku takoyaki 1 dan minumnya ocha saja" jawab Hinata "oke,aku pesan cheese cake dan jus mangga" imbuh Ino,setelah itu Ino berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan.

"oi,Hinata,kapan kapan aku boleh kerumahmu ya" ucap Sakura "ha'i Sakura,aku juga kapan kapan aku juga mau kerumahmu juga Sakura" balas Hinata.

Inopun datang datang dan duduk disebelah Sakura.

"ini pesanannya" ucap seorang pegawai di kantin itu,sembari meletakkan makanan dan minuman pesanan Ino,Hinata,dan Sakura "arigatou~" ucap mereka berbarengan,pelayan itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan trio cabe rawit itu(karena Hinata nggak termasuk jadi duo cabe rawit. " kau tahu tidak ramalan cuaca kali ini akan terjadi hujan plus badai lho" celetuk Ino "begitu ya~" lirih Hinata.

seusai itu setelah mereka menghabiskan dan membayar pesanan mereka,bel masuk berbunyi.

 **Kriiiiiiiing!!!!**

para murid berhamburan menuju kelas mereka masing masing,adapun yang berhamburan menuju ke club Basecamp masing masing.

 **Sakura class room...**

"awannya sudah mulai mendung ya" gumam Sakura.

 **Sakura pov...**

"awannya sudah mulai mendung ya" gumamku,melihat kearah langit yang mulai berubah warna dari biru cerah ke warna kelabu, _'benar kata Ino'_ batinku,akupun melirik kearah meja Sasuke-kun,terlihat ia sedang memandangi buku novel karangan salah satu penulis terkenal dari Indonesia _Andrea Hirata_ yang berjudul _Laskar Pelangi_.

Aku sungguh terpesona oleh wajah datar nan tampannya itu.yah~ sayang,dia itu punya club FG,aku memang suka dengannya,tapi jika dilihat dari responnya terhadap club FGnya,kurasa ia benci dengan gadis FG.

Pertama masuk di KHS,aku bersikap agak centil padanya.

dan setelah dipikir pikir,menjadi gadis yang centil itu tidak baik,dan setelah itu jika didekat Sasuke-kun aku bersikap lembut,tomboy,dan periang.

"konichiwa minna!!" sapaan

dari Nagato-sensei membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Sasuke-kun "Konichiwa sensei" balas kami.

Setelah pelajaran Nagato-sensei berakhir kami semua diizinkan pulang.

 **Jraaaash!!**

tiba2 hujan turun dengan derasnya seperti yang dikatakan Ino,sialnya lagi Garaa-nesaan maupun sasori-nesaan sedang pergi kachan dan touchan sama sama sibuk dengan urusan masing2,jadi terpaksa deh,nunggu.huft...

"hei,lebih baik pulang kerumahku saja" suara baritone milik sasuke membuyarkanku "eh,Sasuke-kun,apa tidak merepotkan?" tanyaku "aaah...tidak merepotkan kok,ayo kemobilku" ajaknya.

 **lohaaa...minna!,sekali lagi arigatou yg udah RnR my fic yaa...**

 **mind to RnR..?**


	4. cHap4:sasuke family

_sebelumnya~_

 _" hei,lebih baik kau pulang kerumahku" suara baritone milik Sasuke membuyarkanku "eh,sasuke-kun,apa tidak merepotkan?" tanyaku "aaaah...,tidak merepotkan kok,ayo kemobilku" ajaknya_

 **Cherry and Ice love storry**

 **disclaimer:** **mashashi Kishimoto**

 **enjoy~**

 **chap4:**

"i-iya" jAwabku gugup.Lalu setelah itu aku

ditarik olehnya kedalam mobil.

 _'brrrr...dinginnya'_ batinku sambil menggigil kedinginan."mau kuhidupkan penghangatnya?" tawarnya,aku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

iapun menghidupkan alat penghangatnya.

"sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke,akupun gelagapan karenanya "i-i-iya,arigatou" ucapku tulus,sekarang aku merasa wajahku panas seluruhnya,sekarang aku yakin wajahku sudah merah padam.

"haaah...kau tau,aku sangat pusing dengan

FG-FG itu" keluh Sasuke,aku tersenyum lembut padanya "oh,iya Sasuke-kun,umm...apa tidak masalah dengan ortumu,aku kerumahmu" ucapku ragu-ragu "ah,tidak apa apa,lagi pula aku yakin Kaa-san pasti sangat senang jika ada gadis dirumah" ucapnya.

akhirnya kami sampai dirumah Sasuke yang

sangat besar.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran.sebelum turun ia menyodorkan payung berwarna nila padaku."ini,nanti kau basah kuyup lalu sakit deh" ucapnya.aku perlahan mengambil payung itu.

"arigatou~" ucapku,aku dapat melihat semburat merah tipis dipipinya.Aku terkikik geli melihatnya merona,jarang-jarang prince of ice merona kaan~?.

"Tadaima!" ucap Sasuke,lalu seorang

wanita parubaya mirip Sasuke menyambutnya "Okaeri,eh,kau bawa gadis Sasuke?" goda wanita itu "kaa-san~" keluh Sasuke,sedangkan aku,wajahku sudah Semerah kepiting rebus saat ini.

"owh,namamu siapa manis?" tanya bibi itu

"haruno sakura,bibi" ucapku malu malu.

"haruno kah?!" kulihat bibi itu nampak terkejut mendengar margaku."Iya,ada apa bibi?" tanyaku bingung "tidak kok" jawabnya.

"eh,ayo masuk,nanti kedinginan" aku dan Sasuke pun memasuki rumah Sasuke.

"sebentar bibi akan buatkan ocha untuk kita"

ucap bibi itu.ah!,aku lupa nama bibi itu siapa?!.

"kalau begitu biar saya bantu" ucapku,lalu bibi itu tersenyum.

"arigatou,ayo kedapur." ajaknya,a ku mengangguk.

 _'aku kedapur dulu ya Sasuke-kun'_ bisikku

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti pelan.akupun mengekor bibi itu kedapur mereka.

 **Normal pov...**

"ummm...maaf,tadi nama bibi siapa?" tanya Sakura " ah!,bibi sampai lupa!,nama bibi Mikoto" ucap Mikoto.lalu Sakura hanya ber ' _oh'_ ria.

Mereka sekarang ada di dapur keluarga Uchiha.membuat ocha dan mengambil mochi *a uthor jadi ngiler.

Selang beberapa menit,Sakura dan Mikoto keruang tamu.ternyata disana sudah ada Fugaku dan Itachi. ' _yaah~ada papa sama anikinya Sasuke-kun'_ batin Sakura malu.

"lho,ada Sakura ya?" ucap Itachi,Fugaku pun langsung nengok. "hn,tadi kubawa kesini,hujan terus dirumah nggak ada orang katanya" jelas Sasuke.

lalu FugaIta hanya mangut mangut dan ber _'hn'_ ria. "ini,ochanya buatan Sakura lho" ucap mikoto membuat Sakura merona.

lalu mereka menyeruput ocha buatan Sakura.

"enak" itulah komentar semua orang.

"niit..niit..niit.." ponsel Sakura berdering,lalu sakura mengambil ponselnya. "permisi sebentar" ucap Sakura.

"Moshi Moshi,ada apa Garaa-niisan?" tanya Sakura " sakura kau dimana?" tanya balik Garaa diseberang sana.

"ummm...rumah keluarga Uchiha" jawab Sakura ragu ragu "lagi ngapain?" tanya Garaa "oh,lagi ngobrol ama bibi Mikoto" jawab Sakura "baiklah,nii-san akan jemput kamu" ucap Garaa.

"ha'i,jaa~" ucap Sakura "jaa~" balas Garaa.' _tut'_ sambungan pun terputus.

"ada apa Sakura?" tanya mikoto "ah,nii-san akan jemput sebentar lagi" jawab Sakura."begitu ya...baiklah,bibi akan bawakan mochi untukmu" ucap Mikoto "hu'um,arigatou~,mari kubantu" tawar Sakura.

benar saja,beberapa saat kemudian Garaa datang.

"ayo Sakura" ucap Garaa "ha'i" jawab Sakura "jaa~Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura "jaa~" balas Sasuke.

 **note:yuhuuu!!,sara-chan kembali!,setelah UAS kemarin ttbane,allhamdullilah~ dapat peringkat 2.yosh!,RnR ya!()**

 **TBC~**


End file.
